At Last
by akuryo
Summary: JanHoo goodness. From JH's POV while he waits for his soulmate to come back to him.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he could wait.

He could be patient.

Because he knew.

Without a doubt, he knew Jan Di was his soul mate.

And he knew she felt the same way, she'd said as such many times.

So he knew he could wait.

He could wait until the inevitable.

Until the shine wore off of their new relationship.

There was so much drama and history between Guem Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo, of course they'd try to make it work.

But it was impossible.

He knew them both too well. As strong a personality as Guem Jan Di was she would not forever let him treat her like a doormat.

The excuses and apologies piled up and Yoon Ji Hi faithfully helped his two best friends patch it up, again and again. For as long as she wanted it, he would help her.

Because one day he knew she would stop wanting it.

Going from being banned from seeing each other, to in love, to apart, to engaged would throw anyone. They'd never truly dated, or spent much time together. Not more than a few months at a go.

The closest they came was the six months HE, Yoon Ji Hoo, was away in Paris. For as soon as he was back they were drawn together, and only the guilt of hurting Gu Jun Pyo kept them apart.

It was always a matter of timing and Ji Hoo was always a firm believer that his time would come again.

Unflinchingly he waited at her side, knowing the inevitable could be just around the corner for them.

He held onto hope even when they announced a wedding date, almost immediately after arguing about whether they were even truly engaged.

She was still nervous about the whole thing, and Ji Hoo knew this all too well, for this to be her idea.

Jan Di had acquiesced and agreed to make it official.

Biting his bottom lip when he heard the news, he could see the false cheer in Jan Di's expression. Inside this was killing her, and Gu Jun Pyo didn't care or notice.

 _'He doesn't deserve her.'_ his jealous mind whispered.

Cross with himself for not being there sooner, for missing the alarm, he waited to catch her alone.

Pulling her aside, in the spacious restaurant Gu Jun Pyo clearly picked out for their announcement, he gave her his most serious expression.

The one he knew could make her cave and admit the truth. The one that showed he wasn't fooled.

He shut his eyes in bliss when she threw herself into his arms.

"I can't. I can't." she repeated as a mantra.

Nodding knowingly, Ji Hoo cradled her in his arms.

It was here.

It was finally starting.

XXXXXX

AN: Came to me so I wrote it down, what do you think?

JanHoo 4EVA


	2. Chapter 2

She was finally here in his arms.

But he had to be certain this was what she wanted.

"Jan Di-yah... little otter... I'm so sorry. Tell me how to help."

The feel of her heart beating, pounding against his own, threatened to overwhelm him.

He was so happy here, in this moment.

But perhaps he shouldn't be. Not yet anyway.

She was trying to hold back a sob, and he couldn't bear seeing her trying so hard to be brave.

"It's alright Jan Di-yah, tell me."

"It's all wrong. I can't. Not like this. I don't feel happy. Aren't I supposed to fell happy?"

"I can't tell you what you should feel. It doesn't work that way."

"I... thought... I always assumed... he'd propose properly to me one day. I assumed I'd say yes, and that I'd be overjoyed."

It hurt a bit to listen to her dreams of happiness which his best friend, the dreams she was now accepting were just that... only dreams.

He waited a moment, trying not to push. The realization had to come from her for it to mean anything.

"I'm terrified. NO, it's more than that. I'm suffocated. I can't, I can't live like this. I want to run."

'I have to be sure.' he thought. Taking the risk was hard, and he barely got out his next words. "That's just cold feet."

"Cold feet?" she replied, looking suddenly frantic she pulled away from him.

Although she couldn't look him in the eye he could see how cross she was with him. The way her body tensed, the scowl on her face, the way her fists clenched at her side.

Even in this she was adorable to him.

"You think I am a coward, that is it?"

Hands in his pockets he sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"I'd, I'd know if I was afraid. Afraid is NORMAL. I WISH I was afraid, I'm horrified. I'm horrified of a future with that man. The non-stop arguing, the petty fights, the pattern of it all. He's too much of a child, a BRAT!"

The way she shouted the last word was particularly bitter and he wondered what it was that had finally broken through to her.

"Gu Jun Pyo can be a bit immature, but you know this. And he's getting better."

"No he's not. Not at all."

XXXX

AN: Almost there folks


	3. Chapter 3

"...he told me... he promised me it wouldn't be a big deal. That there would only be a few family and friends there. But we both know that was a lie."

Walking towards her, he reached for her arms and silently begged her to look up at him. He had to see the truth there in her face, was that it? Were they done, because of that?

"No sooner do I get here but he tells me not only has his mother invited half the media, she thinks I spend too much time with you. So, so, I asked him. Does he agree with her? And he said... he said... YES."

Red in fury there was a look in Jan Di's eyes that gave him hope. There was a small glimmer there, a sign that she was asking him to approve of what she did. A sign that she was pleading for him to tell her she did the right thing. He'd never openly supported one of their arguments before. Should he do so now?

"I'm... I'm sure Gu Jun Pyo had his reasons Jan Di-yah..."

"He's jealous. Those are his great reasons. He's jealous. He's a petty, jealous child who has to get his own way and tries to buy off any inconvenience it causes. This whole thing, this WHOLE party was a set up."

"What do you mean?"

"He thought I'd like it so much I wouldn't mind agreeing never to see you again."

Gasping at the cruelty of his friend's request, Ji Hoo wrapped his arms tight around the smaller girl.

"Don't worry... I said no." she said in a small voice.

Slowly he pulled back to look her in the eye, and she said it again. "I said no. I didn't hesitate. He can't take you from me. I won't let him." Blushing now at the boldness of her own words, Jan Di's cheeks were redder than he's ever known.

"You said no." Ji Hoo repeated, half mystified with how beautiful she looked.

"I can't..." she tried. "You're my..."

The right words seemed stuck, and before he knew what he was doing he'd pressed her flush to him.

"...i can't live without you..." Jan Di whispered, her lips barely moving.

Looking from her eyes to her lips and back again, he began to lean in but paused suddenly afraid.

"...nor I..."

Both breathed heavily, the moment weighty.

Unable to help himself the truth poured from his lips, "I love you."

With a deep breath she replied, "Oh thank heavens."

A small smile lifted the corner of Ji Hoo's lips. "Thank heavens? Jan Di-yah... have I ever said no to you?"

"...no..."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because... because you..."

Moving quick, he closed the last few inches between them, and captured her lips. At first they were barely touching, but soon the kiss intensified and he dared touch his tongue to her lips. Immediately she welcomed him and as their tongues twined together, so too did their hands tangle in each other's hair.

As Jan Di pulled on him, keeping him close, he cradled her head. Their kiss had gone from intense to arousing and Ji Hoo wondered whether he had the strength to stop.

But how could he?

She wanted him, she wanted him the way he'd longed for.

Was he really supposed to push her away?

And for what purpose?

So she can grow shy, embarrassed? For her to rethink her decision?

NO!

Momentarily breaking their kiss, he sucked on the skin of her neck. Putting all of his passion there he felt her go weightless in his arms.

"Jan Di-yah..." he cooed. "Come back to mine."

She nodded before smiling gently and whispering back, "I'd love to."

XXX

AN:

Fin.


End file.
